Love's Funny Second Time Around
by Sadlady
Summary: The holiday, the girl, the decision. This is a rewrite of my first ever fiction. I've tried to make it more accessible through changes to the story and more dialogue. Hope you like it


Love's Funny That Way – second time around

(rewritten version)

In the middle of the day, before the tourist season really began, Jersey airport was quiet. The few people dotted around the lounge were islanders, born and bred or those who had married into money, and the privilege of living in this beautiful place. The warmth of the sun had filtered into the Arrivals lounge creating a languorous atmosphere. The air was heavy with expensive perfume from a group of well dressed women waiting at the bar. Their conversation had ceased some moments before, when a small group of passengers arrived from an incoming flight.

The women's eyes were fixed on a tall, well built man in his mid thirties, striding through the hall. His dark hair was neatly cut, and framed a face that was both hard and exciting. The man's cerulean eyes held the women in sway. He was well dressed in an expensive understated manner. His open jacket fitted the broad shoulders like a glove. The rest of his well toned body looked promising! He carried a suitcase and holdall.

"Ladies . . ." he nodded towards them and smiled as he walked past the silent group, and headed towards the car rental desk.

"Good Lord!" exclaimed one. "What a force of nature! I wonder who the lucky woman is, and more importantly do we know her!" Brittle laughter broke out in the group.

"He looks hard and dangerous," said another.

A third said, very drily, "Hard is good enough for me."

The women continued laughing, and began passing comments on the man, which became more ribald with each glass of wine.

Finally, one of the group broke away and moved across to the car rental desk where she spoke to the young girl for a few minutes. She came back, a triumphant smile on her face. "He's hired an Audi, is travelling to Rozel and is called William Andrew Phillip Bodie."

The weather had been wonderful all day. Although early May, the island sat far enough south from the UK to enjoy a warm, almost summery heat. As the day drew to a close, a cool wind danced off the waves, sending those still basking in the last rays of the sun back to their houses, apartments and hotels. Kirsty gathered her belongings together, and stood up. She stretched, arms reaching upwards to get the kinks out of her body. She had spent all day laying in the sun reading, and needed to shake the lethargy out of her system. She was tall for a woman, 5' 8" at least, not too thin, not too fat, with dark shoulder length hair and blue green eyes. She walked up the beach and through the gated entrance to the hotel and its apartments. The shadows were lengthening and the heat began to drain from the day. Kirsty wanted a hot shower, and something to eat, 'and yet another early night', she thought to herself.

The trip to Rozel was a spur of the moment decision for her. It hadn't been an easy decision to leave her soon to be ex-fiancé and family, so close to the wedding. The Right Hon Harry Cartwright was not only a wealthy young investment banker, but a serial drinker with a bad temper. He was always sorry afterwards, but unable to help himself. Kirsty knew the marriage would have been a serious mistake, but it had been exhausting dealing with comments from family and friends. It would have been a 'good' marriage for both of them, socially and financially but the drinking overshadowed everything else.

Eventually, worn down by the constant phone calls from Harry and his parents, she called her mother, told her she was taking off for a while and not to worry. She had even kept the news from her favourite uncle, whose advice had always been sound and good. Unlike her father, he had seen right through Harry the first time they'd met and said as much at the time. She had locked up her flat in London and slipped away to Jersey, determined to take stock of her future and put Harry behind her.

She had only been at the hotel for only a couple of days, when she noticed the man in the apartment opposite. Quiet, and seemingly oblivious to the admiring glances from the other female guests, he kept himself to himself. He spent a lot of time by the pool reading, with the occasional dip in to cool off.

"Mind you," she thought, stepping into the shower, "he was gorgeous!" Not that tall, and quite thin, but with an air of strength about him. He was usually dressed in tight jeans and open shirts showing a broad chest, covered in dark hair. And there was that face! Big green eyes, long lashes and a mouth made for kissing, slowly and deeply. The damaged cheekbone gave his face an off kilter beauty. The effect was highlighted by thick curly hair, framing his face. Thoughts of the Rt Hon Harry faded quickly each time she saw her neighbour. "Angelic? Cherubic? No, just extremely desirable! Christ, what a fickle cow I am," she thought. However, it cheered her up each time she saw him, and that in itself was enough.

In the apartment opposite, Ray Doyle was lying on one of the double beds, watching his partner devour the contents of a leftover lunch tray.

"This salmon is very good Ray. Lose your appetite did you?"

"Nah. Not been really hungry since I got 'ere. Help yourself." He watched as Bodie made short work of the salmon fillet.

He was unsure why Bodie had turned up at the hotel, but not completely surprised. His partner could read him like a book, anticipating his every move and mood. That's what made them such a successful partnership in the CI5 organisation; the ability to work together almost wordlessly. Bodie, in a rare moment of contemplation, once said they were like one person in two bodies. Yin and Yang. One light and one dark. Doyle had remarked such a description should be reserved for rum or chocolate, although he secretly agreed with his partner.

Doyle coughed discreetly, drawing Bodie's attention away from a large chocolate Danish.

"Glad you're here mate. I owe you an explanation, but not right now. I need some space . . . I want to do some serious thinking, before I open my mouth an' put both feet in."

Bodie gave him a withering glance.

"Oh you take your time sunshine," he replied belligerently. "It's not every day we finish an assignment and you leave before the debrief. It's even more unusual when your partner puts in for a month's leave with no word to anyone! It's even stranger. . ." his voice lost its angry edge, "when your boss allows it."

Doyle had the grace to look chastened. His mouth drooped a little and the green eyes took on a wistful look.

"I know it was sudden, but you of all people should know why. That last assignment, I wasn't focussed, I was careless . . . I nearly got us killed," he added quietly.

Bodie glanced at him sharply. "Stuff like that happens," he said. "Anyone could have tripped over. It was a building site! Stuff laying around . . . shit, Doyle, anyone could have . . . "

He stopped as Doyle stood up swiftly and moved towards him.

"I wasn't concentrating," he raged. "I'm supposed to be able to deal with that type of situation, but I wasn't concentrating. I fell. I dropped my gun. If Murph hadn't been behind me, Foster would have shot us both. Don't tell me it was nothing."

Sensing Ray was near melt down, Bodie changed tack.

"We'll talk later," he said. He began speaking, wheedling his way into Doyle's good books. "Ray, I'm hungry. Airline food does not keep a finely tuned body like mine fulfilled. I need something more substantial!" Bodie could whine like a five year old when it suited him, or he wanted to get his own way.

Doyle pointed out that Bodie had eaten most of a salmon fillet, new potatoes, two pastries and a bar of chocolate. His partner looked distraught.

"Nooooo, I need proper food . . . steak . . . chips . . . a good wine . . . and a strawberry ice cream sundae." Doyle looked at him. Here was this big burly man griping over food. He grinned at Bodie.

"Can't afford pile on the pounds sunshine," he remarked, "The Capri already sags on the driver's side ... ." He got no further as Bodie threw a well aimed pillow at his head. Doyle, in a fit of giggles, ran for the bathroom.

While Doyle showered, Bodie tidied up the room. He sat down waiting for his partner, and wrestled yet again with the reason why Doyle had just upped and left. There hadn't been any real indication that Doyle was not himself. True, he had seemed more distracted of late. The Anne Holly business a couple of years back had been hard on him, but he'd come to realise that such a liaison would never have worked. His last relationship had also been an intense time, with Lisa walking out on him when he refused to go into the background of his job.

Accusations of trust had been thrown in Doyle's face, and he had walked away from Lisa Adams a harder and more distant man. However, their success rate as a partnership had not foundered, despite Dr Ross's concerns about Doyle's talent for hiding his true feelings. Bodie sighed to himself. Being partnered with such a complex man as Doyle was sometimes harder than it need be, but Bodie was steadfastly loyal to his partner. Ray had proved time and time again he was a worthy recipient of Bodie's trust and friendship. No, something was not right, but at that moment Bodie, had absolutely no idea what it was. Perhaps he would learn more over dinner

In the shower, Doyle was consumed with his own thoughts. He knew his refusal to speak to his partner about his recent behaviour, had annoyed the other man, but he just wasn't ready to articulate his reasons for it yet. For now, though Doyle was past caring. He had reached a very difficult decision, which he knew was going to cause problems.

The following day promised to be warm and sunny again. Bodie awoke to find Doyle's bed empty and a note, 'gone for a ride, see you at breakfast'. Bodie snorted to himself. He was still miffed that his partner hadn't mentioned any reason for his sudden holiday. Even a couple of bottles of a decent merlot had failed to loosen his tongue. Small talk, yes, and a few jokes, but nothing else. He showered and dressed quickly, and left the apartment, heading for the beach. The tide was out, and the sharp smell of freshly washed sand, suddenly made him feel ridiculously happy. Maybe Ray had got the right idea after all. Maybe he just needed to wind down a bit.

Bodie sat at a table overlooking the beach. The tea was good and strong, and the breakfast menu looked superb. He was staring out to sea when he caught sight of a lone rider galloping across the sand. Nearer to him he saw a young woman, walking through the tide, stopping every now and then to gaze at the early morning sailors, leaving the harbour for a day's cruising.

Kirsty enjoyed the feeling of the small waves tickling her feet. She glanced up and saw that the rider had brought his horse into the surf as well, and was almost on a level with her. With a start she recognised the man from the apartment opposite. She couldn't help but notice how delicious he was. Not for him the designer riding gear favoured by others. He had pulled on a pair of jeans, Kicker boots and that was that. His shirt lay across the saddle, and she could see a light sheen of sweat on his bared chest. His curls were dishevelled and the eyes were as green as emeralds. He reined in the horse as she stopped and waved at him.

"Hi, lovely day isn't it," she called to him.

He brought the animal to a standstill and dismounted.

"Yeah, gonna be a scorcher I reckon," the soft Northern accent suited his persona. "Beautiful here isn't it? So quiet and peaceful. "

Kirsty noted his wistful expression as he looked around the bay.

"Yes it's a change from London, that's for sure," she replied.

"You come from London? Me too," the man replied, "not native, but I've bin living there for a few years. I'm Ray, by the way," he added.

They exchanged further pleasantries, comments about the hotel, the beauty of the island and how good it was to be away from work. They wandered up the beach to the access road. Ray paused momentarily and looked at Kirsty.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked. "I've got a friend staying and we're meeting at the beach cafe soon for breakfast. Would you like to join us? You are by yourself aren't you?"

Kirsty thought for a moment.

"If you're sure I won't be in the way, I should like that very much, thanks. I'll just go and get my purse, and then I'll meet you there."

Ray remounted the horse and was about to take the track to the stables when he suddenly waved at a figure in the distance. Kirsty turned to see a tall dark man watching them. She turned back to Ray and was amazed to see a look of such sadness on his face.

"The friend," she thought. "Well there was more there than met the eye!"

Bodie was bothered. He thought Ray might now decide to spill the beans and come clean about his sudden holiday. He hadn't banked on a young woman joining them, and wasn't sure he approved of her invitation. He knew that Ray was still keeping his counsel. Doyle would not discuss such an issue with a virtual stranger, no matter how attractive she was. Ray was amused to see the discomfort on his partner's face.

"C'mon Bodie", he shouted from the shower. "She's nice, and on her own. A bit of female company will do us both good. You're out of practice!"

Bodie did a Bodie snort. "I've left loved ones at 'ome Ray. Clare, Mary, Julia from Fortnum's . . . We don't need the complications of a holiday romance," he said.

Doyle stuck his head round the shower door. "Ooh, tetchy this morning aren't we," he chuckled. "It's breakfast Bodie, that's all." His face took on a strange expression. "Anyway, _I_ might fancy a bit of romance"

Much to his surprise, Bodie discovered that Kirsty was funny, intelligent, kind, thoughtful and enjoyable. That day at breakfast was the beginning of a warm relationship between the three of them. They spent the days exploring the island, and the evenings eating, drinking and talking about anything and everything.

Right from the start, Doyle told her some things about Bodie and himself, that he'd never shared with any friend before. The decision surprised Bodie more than he cared to admit. While not keeping their jobs a secret, neither of them felt it prudent to go into too many details about their work. However, Ray seemed to want to cleanse his soul, and told Kirsty about Anne and Lisa, his temper, and made jokes about his closeness to Bodie. It was clear to Bodie that his partner enjoyed the young woman's company, and her easy acceptance of the secret nature of his work posed no problem for her. They both shared a similar sense of humour, and Bodie sensed that had they met earlier in time, Ray and Kirsty could have made a good couple. However, much to his own astonishment, Bodie also began to see Kirsty in a different light.

She took a lot of time working through Bodie's natural reluctance to talk about himself. She cajoled, joked and wheedled details out of him, in such an open manner, that eventually Bodie began to open up about himself to her.

Like Doyle, he gave few details about his work, citing 'a boring Civil Service job' as being his financial mainstay. He found himself telling her of his time in Africa, although he held back over some of the more colourful incidents.

Suddenly he was telling the young woman things that he held dearest to him. How, after years of casual non commitment, he found himself wanting more from his life. He joked about the closeness he shared with Ray, and how their friendship had developed over the years.

Kirsty wasn't totally surprised. She had guessed from the outset that the secret nature of their work, and their reliance on each to perform that work, had engendered a deep sense of trust and genuine fondness for each other. When out together, she watched how they interacted with each other. The dark haired Bodie, tall and commanding, and Doyle, his smaller more delicate looking partner seemed to be two sides of the same coin.

"You are very close to each other," she said one evening after dinner. "Was it always like this?" Bodie had disabused her of that idea with a huge rumble of laughter.

"Ray an' me," he chortled. "No. We hated the sight of each other to start with. He's such a miserable little toerag, and has appalling dress sense!"

Doyle, sitting next to her interjected, ". . . but I am a healthier specimen all round, and don't live on cakes and chocolate!"

She soon realised that they were a partnership of equals in most things, and it would take a force of nature to part them. "Which made it all the more difficult", she told herself, that she was finding both of them more attractive each day.

It was the evening before Bodie was due to fly back to London to attend a meeting. Bodie was packing to go, while Doyle sat staring out of the window. He had been unusually quiet all day, and Bodie sensed that he would soon learn why Ray had fled to Jersey. He had said nothing in the intervening few days, and Bodie hoped whatever was bothering his partner had resolved itself. 'I was wrong', he thought uneasily. 'He's obviously still working it through'. Bodie knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

Finally, Ray turned round and stared at him. His green eyes were huge and fathomless. As he cleared his throat, Bodie noted the effort it was taking for Ray to even look at him. Instinctively, he knew that what was about to be said was difficult for Doyle, but that holding it in was even harder.

Doyle spoke slowly.

"Bodie, I'm quitting CI5. I want more out of life, and I want to be alive to experience it. I'm almost 37, and apart from you, I've no real family, friends or life. I spend my nights sleeping with a gun under my pillow, in an apartment I don't own, which I may or may not have to leave at short notice. That last job, Bodie, it frightened the shit outta me! You could have died! I don't want the life anymore, and I don't want to worry about you getting hurt."

Doyle slumped down on the bed, his face buried in his hands.

Bodie stood stock still, almost not breathing, He couldn't take it in . . . his whole world seemed to fragment. He could no more see a future at CI5 without Doyle, than he could fly to the moon. He turned on Doyle, his face bright with emotion.

"Well sunshine, I wasn't expecting that!" he exclaimed. "Have you really thought this through . . . what about us . . . how will you . . . what will you . . ."

Nothing was coming out right, his tongue felt heavy and his mouth couldn't form words. He sat down heavily.

"You can't just up and leave CI5 mate! It doesn't work like that. You know what it's like, how we work. Cowley'll go ballistic . . ."

He looked across at Ray's face, sensing that his partner was holding something back.

"Does Cowley know?" he demanded.

Doyle nodded in assent.

"That's why he let me take all my leave. Whether he hopes I'll change my mind, or use it as notice, I don't know. But he knows."

Doyle watched his partner, hating himself for causing him such anger and pain. He went over to the bigger man, and sat down next to him. Tentatively he placed an arm around Bodie's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry mate," he said, "but I didn't decide this overnight. I've run this round my 'ead so many times, tryin' to do what's best for me, you, CI5, that I'm worn out with just thinkin'. All I know is I can't live like this anymore." Doyle stared at the wall. "I used to think I'd rise up through the Met, possibly end up a DI . . . , meet a decent woman, have my 2.4 kids and retire to Tunbridge Wells. Then I got accepted for CI5 and had the chance to do something I really thought made a difference. Everything I'd thought might happen, well the job seemed more important, so I sort of let it go."

He sniffed and looked at Bodie.

"Then I got paired with you, and things changed. Our partnership, our friendship, us - means more to me than you could possibly know. I thought I loved Anne and then Lisa, but neither of them could accept me without wanting to change me, the job or you, and that's why it couldn't work. But I'm so sorry mate; I can't carry on any longer."

Bodie laid back, his eyes closed. While he could see the logic behind Doyle's decision, inside he was finding it hard to accept what he'd heard. The points Doyle made were sensible, well thought out . . . even things he'd started to ask himself, but then push to the back of his mind. He wanted to shake Doyle until he changed his mind. Abruptly he got up.

Bodie collected his bags. He turned to Doyle, his eyes bleak.

"I can't take this in mate. I can't stay here either. My flight's due in an hour. But I'll be seeing Cowley as soon as I can, and hand in my own resignation. I won't work with anyone else. I'll go back to Africa. . . .there's always work for people like me", he said sadly.

He walked to the door and looked back at Doyle.

"Just don't do anything until we speak again. Please? I don't beg Doyle, but we've been mates for so long I'm asking as a favour. Don't do anything." With that, Bodie shut the door and walked out into the night.

Kirsty was surprised not see Ray or Bodie the next morning. There was no answer when she knocked on their apartment door. She walked up to the stables, and joined a group setting off for a day's hacking. She returned early in the evening and went for a shower. Freshly changed and hungry after a day's riding, she wandered across to the restaurant,, expecting to find Bodie and Doyle there, Bodie enjoying a large steak complete with all the trimmings, and Ray constantly bating him about his weight. Oddly though, neither of them was around. She sat herself down, strangely out of sorts that she was alone. The waiter appeared at her side, and she gave her order. As he turned to go, she spoke to him.

"Has Mr Doyle or Mr Bodie been in today?"

The waiter shook his head.

"No madam. I've not seen either of them at all." He walked off to the bar to prepare her drink.

After dinner, Kirsty made her way back to her apartment, still out of sorts, and now slightly concerned. She had really taken to them both, and the thought that they might have left without saying anything, upset her. She knew it was irrational. After all she didn't really know either of them well, and didn't expect them to check in with her each time they had other plans. However, she felt that the three of them shared a closeness she had never come across before, and if she was brutally honest with herself, her feelings for Ray went way beyond anything she'd felt for her ex fiancé! Still, those magnificent green eyes haunted her, and she knew that given time there could have been more with Ray. Even Bodie, with his huge physical presence, and sapphire blue eyes, had got under her skin, and she had grown deeply fond of him too. Sighing, she picked up a book, meaning to read before going to bed.

How long she sat there, or if she had dozed off, she didn't know. The book lay open at the same page. But it was obviously later than she realised. The sky outside had turned inky blue, and the lights from the bars and restaurants along the marina danced on the sea. Kirsty moved to close the blinds. Glancing out, she noticed a light was on in Ray's apartment.

"New neighbours, I guess," she thought.

On impulse she picked up the phone and called Reception.

"Hi, it's Ms Reynolds. Could you tell me when Mr Doyle and Mr Bodie checked out please? Oh really. Just Mr Bodie. Thanks."

She put the phone down. So Ray was still here.

Without pausing to think, Kirsty swiftly walked across to Doyle's door. Standing in front, with her hand raised to knock, she hesitated "Oh this is ridiculous. What are you going to say?" She thought. "I thought you'd gone away and not told me. I was lonely at dinner!" Even to herself she sounded pathetic. She dropped her hand and was about to turn, when the door opened.

Ray stood there, shadowed by the light behind him.

"I heard you," he said by way of explanation. He looked ill at ease, and tired. 'Please, come in." He took her hand, "I need to talk to you".

Kirsty began to back away, shaking her head.

"I've obviously come at a bad time", she said, "I'll see you tomorrow Ray."

His hand tightened around her wrist. The green eyes held hers, and a half smile played around his mouth.

"No, no, come in. I could do with some company. It's been a fuckin 'orrible day."

Kirsty was shocked at the change in him. He seemed thinner than ever, his eyes were red rimmed and he was obviously very tired. She sat down on the window seat while Ray threw himself on the bed.

"It's none of my business," she started slowly, "but it's clear something's not right. Have you and Bodie rowed? Where is he?' Doyle stared at her, seemingly unsure of what to say. She coloured a little. 'Ray in the short time I've known you, you've made me feel welcome and helped me in ways you don't know. So tell me how I can help you."

Doyle gave a humourless laugh.

"Bodie's fine or he will be when he's faced facts. But I do want to talk to you . . ."

Back in London, Bodie was pacing the floor in Cowley's office. The meeting had lasted late into the night, but the outcome suited all parties. Bodie had immediately requested a meeting with the head of CI5, and despite the time, George Cowley invited his young agent to sit and share a fine malt scotch with him. Bodie was in no mood for niceties, and his opening salvo confirmed this.

"You knew he planned to quit", he raged. "Why haven't you done anything to stop him? His life is here; he's proved time and time again what a good man he is . . ."

Cowley eyed the bundle of unbridled anger before him. With a raised hand he stopped Bodie in his tracks.

"Aye laddie, I knew! Doyle will be standing down from active service with immediate effect."

His voice softened.

"Bodie. You and Doyle have both seen and done more unsavoury actions than most men experience in their lives. You are special men, the very best, but it's a short life in the scheme of things. Doyle has been with me for nearly 10 years. He's killed on my orders, carried out questionable interrogations at my bidding. He's been injured, and nearly killed, all in the cause of serving Her Majesty's government. He's had enough, and has realised as much. Quite frankly, he's to be congratulated on reaching this decision. He's nearly 37, and after that last op, he came to me with his concerns. Once an agent voices that sort of argument, it's time he stood down."

Bodie eyed his boss.

"Well, I'll be standing down too," he said flatly. "I don't want another partner, and as you so rightly say, I'm getting on!" His mouth twisted into a sneer. 'I'm nearly 36 you know, obviously too old for all this.'

He waved his arm wildly. Cowley suppressed a smile. Bodie, so trustworthy and dependable and brave, still behaved like a child who was told 'no', and didn't like it...

"Bodie, stop acting like a spoilt child and listen to me. There's always a way round these things . . ."

Doyle smiled wearily at the woman sitting across from him. Over the past few days, he had come to think of her more and more frequently. She had brightened up his days with her ready smile, and calm, thoughtful manner. Even Bodie, who was never very enamoured of Doyle's partners, had been captivated by her. He cleared his throat.

"I want to tell you things," he started. "I want you to know the sort of bloke I was, and what I've become."

From such a beginning, Doyle talked.

During the next few hours, Kirsty learnt about his time in the Met, the murder of his partner and how he had been taken on by CI5.

She learned about the ops he had been on, the successes and failures. The loss of good friends, killed in action. The sad and seedy side of national security. The men he had wounded or killed.

She heard of the dangers he and Bodie faced, the times they had been injured or hurt.

She heard about his family, his abusive father, and the much older sister who had taken him away when his mother had died, and brought him up with her own kids.

He told her of how he believed in law and order, self respect and confidence, and how joining the Met offered all these qualities.

He told her of his initial dislike of Bodie, and how that had grown into respect and finally a strange, deep love.

He bared his soul and spoke of his plans for a family, and how that dream had gradually slipped away beneath a miasma of working for national security. The deals made with shady foreign governments that would benefit the British people. Most of all he said how the hurt he'd inflicted on others in the name of the government had hardened him to a point where he felt his soul was dying.

As he spoke, Kirsty could see the pain and sadness in the man. Not knowing what else to do, she got up and walked over to him.

She sat down, and gently put her arms around him.

"Ray, I can't pretend I know how you feel, but I'm sure that if you thought the things you were asked to do were wrong, then you wouldn't have done them. The Ray Doyle I know is kind and gentle, funny and warm, and someone I'm really glad I met."

Doyle turned to face her. A small smile played around his mouth.

"I'm bone tired," he said, I shouldn't have run off at the mouth like that. I've never told anyone so much before . . . apart from Bodie of course. He knows. I shouldn't have . . . the job is . . ." He stopped in mid sentence, suddenly aware of all the protocols he had just broken.

Kirsty grinned at him.

". . . top secret and now you'll have to kill me."

Ray looked at her strangely.

"Not quite that drastic, but you're not far off the truth", he muttered.

Kirsty stared at him.

"Do you think for one minute I care about what you did?' You've told me you thought you could change things, make things better. What is so wrong about that Ray? I'm not shocked or scared of you. I admire you for trying to make a difference. Your world is a million miles away from mine, but much more worthwhile".

Doyle looked at this calm, confident woman who had entered his life so very recently. She had clearly been surprised at some of the things he had said, but he got the impression, that unlike previous women friends she understood his life. He didn't see the disgust in her eyes, that had been so obvious with Anne, nor the petulance that Lisa had shown. Impulsively, he pulled Kirsty towards him, and kissed her.

For a long moment, she just stared at him. Then she slowly cupped his face, smoothing her thumbs over his cheek. She traced the outline of his mouth with her finger, all the while watching the fathomless green eyes. Doyle moaned slightly, and caught her finger between his teeth. He gently released the digit, and then pulled her close to him. They kissed, slowly, deeply exploring each other's mouth with an intensity neither had known before.

Kirsty was first to break away. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled. She looked at him with laughing eyes.

"So Ray Doyle, how are you going to shut me up?"

Kirsty didn't leave Doyle's room that night. Ray knew exactly how to take her senses to a level she had never reached before. His mouth, tongue and slender fingers played her body with a fine precision, each touch guaranteed to open a new experience for her.

For her part, she responded in kind. Her mouth pleasured him slowly and deeply. Her hands stroked his body, teasing the scars on his chest. He entered her and began to thrust into her, watching her face as he did. She put her hands on his hips, drawing him even deeper into her. She could feel him trembling, trying to hold back until she was ready. Her breath began to sound ragged, and Doyle watched as she lost herself in their shared act. With a cry, she tightened her grip around him and thrust herself upwards to meet him. She rode out her climax, skin sheered with sweat. As she quietened, Doyle felt himself swept away with his own climax, and he came, shouting and pumping into her, while holding her so tight she thought she would break.

Afterwards, they lay entwined together, Kirsty with her head on Doyle's chest, the hairs tickling her nose. He looked down at her, jade eyes questioning. He wasn't entirely sure what had brought this about. All he knew was that Kirsty, a woman who had come into his life only a couple of weeks before was now so much a part of him, that he couldn't see a future without her. And that future didn't include CI5!

For her part, Kirsty, drowsy and warm, knew she had found a man to wipe away the sadness and instability she had experienced with Harry.

Ray and Harry were from different worlds. Harry, rich and well connected a catch for most women, but soft and weak. He would always be able to buy his way out of trouble, but with his drinking and violent temper, it would be a lifelong debt.

Ray was kind, thoughtful with a finely developed sense of right and wrong. Not rich in the financial sense, but possessed of a greater wealth than Harry could ever imagine.

"Happy?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled. "Never better", she murmured, "never expected this to happen. . . "

"Surprised me too." Doyle said sleepily.

"Wasn't supposed to be like this. Was a time for me to sort things out . . . decide what I'm going to do." He caught a length of her hair and breathed in its scent.

"It wasn't what I expected to do either." He smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" Kirsty pushed herself up on one elbow, and looked at Doyle. "What's happened?"

Doyle chuckled, a dirty, sexy sound.

"I know we've not known each other long, but I've never felt this comfortable with anyone. Would you consider being Mrs Doyle one day?"

He laughed at her incredulous look.

"Oh boy, have I said the wrong thing? I hope not!"

Kirsty just sat there, her mouth open, the words not coming. Giving up she threw her arms around this strange but endearing man and hugged him. Together they fell back on the bed, and Ray gathered her up and pulled her down on top of him. Slowly, he began to cover her in light feathery kisses, until the urgent need of his body reasserted itself, and he tenderly began another round of love making

Afterwards they slept, sated and content, not waking until late morning. Doyle, as usual awoke with a huge erection and an even bigger grin on his face.

Kirsty stared at her new found lover, and then at the very obvious bulge under the sheet. She ran her hand down Doyle's belly, and grasped his cock. Gently she began to stroke him. He groaned appreciatively, and gently ran his thumb over her nipple, before taking it in his mouth.

"Are you always this prepared?" she asked. He looked up from his ministrations.

"I was a Boy Scout." Doyle replied completely straight-faced.

Again they explored each other's bodies. Ray couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to take her higher and higher. For her part, she wanted to stay joined to this slender man, to feel his length and warmth inside her. Rougher and readier this time, they came together gasping and thrashing. Laughing and teasing each other, they tumbled out of bed in a tangle of bedding and limbs.

"Let's grab some lunch," Doyle shouted over the shower.

"I'm starving. I'll get meself in gear and see if the restaurant's open. If not, we could always go down to that place on the marina. What d'you fancy?"

"Marina", replied Kirsty, "it's a beautiful day, and we've missed a lot of it," she added saucily.

"Didn't hear any complaints earlier," called Doyle as he appeared from the bathroom, a towel slung low across his hips, and his curls dripping.

Kirsty eyed him appreciatively. His hair was quite long when wet and he looked vaguely Renaissance. She looked at the scars on his chest, the healing bruises, and the small bite mark she had inflicted on his hip. She closed her eyes, visualising his naked body beneath the towel. Her lips parted and she ran her tongue over her teeth. "God but he was gorgeous," she thought. "he looks like the good time had by all!" She covered her need for him, by replying to him.

"Ray Doyle, get your clothes on and sort out some food, before I take you back to bed."

Doyle's response was to throw the wet towel at her, pull on his jeans and disappear into the bathroom, chortling all the way.

She heard the sound of the tap running, and a muttered oath as Doyle dropped the toothpaste on the floor. Kirsty laughed to herself, and began to straighten up the room. She put the bedding back on the bed and picked up clothes from the floor. Doyle came back in the room, whistling tunelessly to himself.

"I'll go down to the cafe now, and get a table. Terrace suit you?"

Kirsty nodded.

"I'll be along soon, but I need a shower and a change of clothes. See you in about twenty minutes."

Doyle kissed her gently on the mouth and left the room. He hadn't felt this happy for a long, long time.

He knew that last night had been a turning point in his life. Kirsty was completely different from the usual run of women he dated. She accepted him and what his work had made him, without the horror Lisa had shown, or the distaste Anne had tried to hide. He knew she would fit in with his family, and colleagues.

He wondered about Bodie. The past few hours had changed his future in a way he hadn't contemplated before. Bodie was still a hugely important part of his life, and Doyle didn't want to spoil the friendship he had

with him. Whatever happened now, he got the impression that Kirsty knew that too, and it wasn't a problem for her.

He wondered what his partner would make of this turn of events. He knew him so well, and realised that Bodie, despite his initial protestations, had in his own way, also fallen in love with Kirsty. Hell, he even answered to Will when she teased him; a certain sign that this woman was one in a million.

Walking quickly towards the gate that led from the hotel grounds to the marina, he didn't see the burly form of his partner, until his shadow fell across the path. He looked up at Bodie, taking in his odd expression, a mixture of excitement, belligerence and the smugness he showed when a problem was sorted to his liking.

"And I'm the problem", thought Ray to himself. He quickly put a smile on his face and looked up at the taller man.

"Well, look who's turned up again. Just couldn't keep away from me could you sunshine?"

He poked Bodie in the ribs.

"You look like it's your birthday and Christmas all rolled up in one. Gonna tell me what's made you such a happy bunny?"

Bodie raised his elegant brow and threw an arm around Doyle.

"Raymond", he said, "Father's here and your problem is sorted!"

Doyle groaned inwardly. This was not what he wanted. Bodie had no idea that events had moved on, way past the 'I'm leaving CI5' conversation from a few days ago, to the 'I've met someone I want to spend my life with and so I'm not going to kill people anymore' scenario.

Doyle let himself be led down to the restaurant on the marina. Sat in the far corner, studying the menu was George Cowley, the powerful man behind the elite CI5. It couldn't get any worse for Doyle. Kirsty was due to meet him shortly, and then he would have to explain to them all the whys and wherefores of his decision. Doyle knew he wasn't going to be popular with anyone after that!

"Ah Doyle," Cowley greeted him in that warm Scottish burr.

"You're looking well laddie. A break was clearly what you needed. However, I gather from Bodie here, you are determined to leave."

Doyle nodded dejectedly.

Cowley carried on.

"It would appear that I'm going to lose my two best agents. Bodie has decided he won't stay in the service without you and will return to Africa, for whatever nefarious purpose he can find."

Doyle rounded on his partner.

"You bastard." Doyle stepped right up to Bodie, glaring at the taller man. Doyle' eyes were like ice, and he was almost sparking with rage.

"How could you! After what you've told me . . . the things you saw . . . you know I would never let you go back there. You'll end up in a ditch, dead, and it'll be my fault. I opened my soul to you Bodie, and this is your 'solution' is it! You know I'd rather stay in the service than know I was instrumental in you going back out there. How could you do that to me?" he shouted.

Cowley sat watching the two men, jaws jutting forward at each other. Doyle, always more volatile and quick tempered looked ready to hit out. Cowley put down the menu, and stared at both men. They sensed his disapproval at the scene and both had the decency to look sheepish. Cowley waved a hand at the table and both men sat down.

Doyle managed to look contrite. He knew there was a time and a place for sorting this out, and the middle of an upmarket restaurant wasn't it. Still, he glared at his partner, unable to understand why he would throw away his career at CI5.

"Ray, listen to what he has to say." He jerked his head towards Cowley. "There is a way round this. . . "

"Not any more, snapped Doyle. "I want out. Things have changed. I've someone else to think of now, and I'm not going to let it spoil." His shoulders sagged. "Not after the last time". He said miserably.

Cowley and Bodie both looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean", barked Cowley,

"What has changed the situation since last month? You came to me Doyle, with a perfectly reasonable explanation for your resignation. I'll admit I was surprised at the speed of your decision and that you hadn't discussed it with Bodie. Och laddie, he's your partner. You two have grown in stature and confidence since joining CI5. You are the best team, with a closeness that is almost inexplicable. You second guess each other, finish each other's sentences," here Cowley looked at both men kindly, "and Betty tells me you both play as hard as you work outside of office hours as well." He went on, "so what has happened now that I wasn't told about?"

Bodie looked nonplussed.

"Nothing that I know of sir. After Ray took off, I was concerned about him, I knew the op with Foster had got to him, and he had requested leave. I'd no idea you knew more than that. Should've told me sir," he added darkly.

Doyle watched the interaction between both men.

"I'm here you know," he interrupted. "Perhaps you'd like to know from me." He took a deep breath. "I am not coming back to CI5, and in fact I've got a very good reason . . ."

"Yes, yes", said Cowley quickly "Bodie has confirmed your reason, but I think there is a way through this. I can't afford to lose two top agents. The amount of knowledge you two have, operationally and administratively is almost irreplaceable. It would take several months if not years to get two men anywhere close to you two. Now listen to me . . ."

"I'm getting married!" Doyle exploded. All conversation around the table stopped dead. Cowley sat, ramrod straight as if frozen. Bodie looked as though all the stuffing had been knocked out of him.

First to recover was Cowley.

"Och laddie" he said softly, "I didn't expect that!" He looked up at Doyle, a broad smile playing across his craggy face. "I'm very happy for you Doyle. Very happy."

"I guess you'll have to check her out won't you," said Doyle, "even though I won't be working for you – her name is Kirsty Reynolds. I've not known her long," Doyle actually blushed, "but I am going to marry her sir."

Cowley looked at Doyle strangely. "Miss Reynolds's security check is a mere formality Doyle. Bodie man, did you know about this?"

Before he could answer, the door opened and Kirsty walked in. She caught sight of Doyle and began to walk towards him. The she just stopped, hand over her mouth, with a look of surprise on her face.

Doyle laughed at her discomfort. "Bodie's back," he said cheerfully, and this is . . "

"My uncle George," said Kirsty in an odd voice.

Pandemonium broke out. Everyone started talking at once. The air was filled with 'why didn't you tell me – did you know about this – what's gonna happen'. Other diners looked nervously at the volatile group in the corner. While unclear what was going on, it was obvious that all four people around the table had been shocked by something. Eventually Cowley noticed the glances they were getting. He fell silent and waited for the others to notice. One by one, they quietened down and took to their seats again

"Well," he remarked in his plumiest voice, "this is a situation I had not foreseen. And Kirsty," he said putting an arm about his niece, "are you sure about making a life with this young man. I could tell you things about him that would make your hair curl," he laughed at her discomfort."

He stared at Bodie and Doyle.

"You were granted leave to seriously think about your decision about continuing with CI5 Doyle. I fully supported your reasons for wishing to step down from front line work. When a man knows he is not working to full capacity in the field then it is time for him to examine his future.

"You, Bodie were concerned enough for your partner to want to ensure he was taking the right decision. The outcome of my benevolence, and possible misjudgement, is that Doyle is planning marriage to my niece, and you are thinking of running off to Africa."

His face softened as he looked at the three of them. "I think we can find a solution that should keep all of us happy."

June arrived, bringing a mini heat wave with it. Bodie and Doyle were sitting in Cowley's office just off Whitehall. Both were somewhat ill at ease. They had not had time to discuss much about the events of the past few weeks. Bodie had returned to London with Cowley the same day that Doyle had announced his engagement, while Doyle had followed a day later with Kirsty, She had returned home to explain events to her unsuspecting family.

Cowley walked in and closed the door. He sat down behind the oak desk, rubbing his leg. He eyed the two men and then proceeded to lay out his solution to the situation.

"It's taken me a few days, but the answer to this situation is actually quite simple. I'm 60 now and it's time to step back. Margaret has tactfully suggested that I should slow down, and make way for a younger man. She thinks it is about time I spent more time with my wife and family. Cowley smiled as he recollected Margaret's view of his plan.

"But CI5 is my pride and joy. I set it up at the request of the Prime Minister and members of the government. I was given extraordinary leeway on the set up and manning of the force. They knew what was needed, but I knew what was wanted. I had complete freedom in how CI5 would operate, a move I might add unprecedented in any other government ministry." Cowley smiled as he remembered how he had fought and won the Whitehall battles to get CI5 off the ground. "We have successfully proved time and time again that we are needed, and given the changing face of crime and terrorism, we will be for many years to come."

Cowley went on, explaining the rationale and solutions to secure the future of CI5, and ensure its growth. In his eyes it was extremely simple. In order for the agency to continue, it needed experience and new blood. Bodie and Doyle fitted the bill exactly. Both were also coming to an age when the demands of CI5's front line work, had begun to take its toll on them.

He knew Doyle had already realised this and so his decision had made it easier for Cowley to broach the subject of change with the Minister. This gentleman, knowing and respecting Cowley's judgement, had readily agreed. Cowley would begin to hand over the reins to the new Alpha 2 and 3, and gradually they would assume full responsibility for the running of that organisation.

The room was silent after he finished speaking. Bodie and Doyle looked at each other, not quite believing their ears.

"Of course," Cowley went on, "you will both assume the required rank of commander, and there will be a considerable rise in your salaries and associated benefits. Wouldn't do for the Minister to argue differently if he wants to maintain the integrity of CI5. Oh and Betty will remain with you for the time being. She's forgotten more than you two have learned anyhow, and she'll be an invaluable source of information for you. Also Bodie, she is impervious to your questionable charms, which is no bad thing in this organisation!"

There was still no sound from the two CI5 agents. Cowley looked at them affectionately.

"I presume from your silence, that you are both quite happy to remain within the CI5 umbrella, even if such a move suggests you are both getting a bit long in the tooth for operational work."

Bodie snorted indignantly. "We'll be the laughing stock of the rest room for sure. But I reckon it'd be a way to keep 'im happy". He nodded at Doyle.

Doyle looked more thoughtful.

"Better to be laughed at then shot at," he offered. "I'd want to discuss this with Kirsty sir, if you don't mind," he added.

Cowley nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of a prospective family member! I'm sure you'll find she'll be more than happy with any decision you make. By the way Doyle, she is in Betty's office, with," he coughed delicately, "your prospective in-laws."

Doyle walked into Betty's office, feeling extremely apprehensive. Kirsty's parents sat together, composed but obviously curious about the man who had captured their daughter's heart. Kirsty herself was smiling and relaxed. She gave Doyle a broad wink as he shut the door. She moved towards him, and put her arms around his neck. She nuzzled him.

"Hello you dirty pretty thing", she whispered quietly.

Doyle felt his groin tighten. He held her closely, hoping that the visible proof of his arousal couldn't be seen, all the while eyeing up the Reynolds. He was just about to steel himself to make his case as why he would be the perfect choice for a son in law, when Eileen Reynolds stood up.

"Mr Doyle, I'm so pleased to meet you at last. One of George's boys are you? Kirsty has told us something of you, although I think she feels if we know any more you'll have to kill us!"

Her mouth twitched and Doyle was rewarded with a beautiful smile, so like her daughter's.

"We've had similar conversations in the past with George! Welcome aboard." She had the same Scottish burr as her older brother.

Mr Reynolds appeared less comfortable with the situation. His wife ruffled his hair fondly.

"Don't mind Nigel, she continued, "he'll get used to the idea of having a son-in-law with ethics instead of money!"

So that's how it went. Within a year, Bodie and Doyle took over from George Cowley running CI5 full time. Bodie, strong and physical leant towards the acquisition and training of new agents, and the risk assessment of the work they were called upon to do. Doyle, discovering moderating skills he never knew he had, dealt with the planning and political side of the organisation. They worked well together, modernising where required and retaining the strong building blocks put down by Cowley.

The relationship between Bodie and Doyle had developed from an initial wariness and distrust to a deep and enduring friendship. They worked almost wordlessly, having developed an uncanny ability to read each other's minds. They played as hard as they worked, and eventually persuaded Cowley to let them share an apartment. Ever mindful of costs, the CI5 boss agreed, reasoning that as they spent so much time together at work and socially it made more sense to keep them together. The shared digs soon become a haven for their colleagues to call round, knowing that Bodie and Doyle would always have a well stocked fridge, courtesy of Doyle, an excellent choice of beer, courtesy of Bodie, and a constant supply of pretty girls.

Following Doyle's decision to marry, most of their friends assumed that Bodie would maintain his hedonistic lifestyle alone. No one expected the actual change that took place.

Once freed of the life of a working operative, with its stake outs, violence and uncertainty, both men found a new lease of life. With more regular working hours, they learned to relax. Kirsty and Doyle's marriage was a quiet affair, attended by only their closest friends.

Bodie's presence on their honeymoon, caused a few raised eyebrows, but when comment was made to George Cowley, he merely pursed his lips and pointed out that Italy was a big place.

On their return to work, the bond that they shared as working partners strengthened and now included Kirsty. Bodie could often be found over at Doyle and Kirsty's home and no-one thought it at all strange when Ray and Kirsty suggested he should move in with them.

Whether it had been good luck or canny Scottish foresight, when he retired, Cowley had suggested that 'the Doyles' took over his and Margaret's large home in Blackheath. With six bedrooms it seemed excessive to their needs, but Cowley had simply raised an eyebrow, and signed the place over to them.

George Cowley's Diary

Entry 6 months after retirement

'It has worked out better than I'd hoped! My boys have taken CI5 from strength to strength. Bodie at last, has found his calling. His choice of Murphy to head up the communications division is excellent. He has found depths in that young man I never saw.

Doyle has astounded me. Given his temperament, I had hoped he would use such energy wisely, and he has. He moves within the Ministry with an air of gravitas far advanced of his years.

Diary entry 2 years after retirement

Strange days indeed. Watching them at the twins' naming service today, I wonder about the set up the three of them have. It's almost as if they are both married to Kirsty, such is the attention they both lavish on her. She seems to be so peaceful, far better than when Harry was hanging around. I wish Doyle had chosen a conventional christening, but Margaret said it wasn't in his nature! It was different to what I'd have chosen but then Doyle was always going to challenge the expected norm. He and Kirsty will make excellent parents, although choosing Bodie as a 'mentor' for young Ethan George is a brave decision! I think Betty will have an easier time of it with Amelie Kate. Anyway time for a Talisker and then bed. My leg is so painful today. Thank goodness I've got the new tablets to try out.

Diary entry 3 years after retirement.

Lovely day for Margaret's birthday. So many of the family there. Glad Eileen and Nigel could make it. Kirsty really pulled the stops out for us. The food was excellent and the cake was beautiful. She is expecting another child apparently. All three of them seem oddly excited about the birth.

Entry two days later

I should be more surprised than I am, but I've found out today that Kirsty is expecting Bodie's child! They all came round for lunch and broke the news to us. I'm told this one was conceived with Doyle's blessing (and perhaps his participation!) I've never known such a strange set up between consenting adults, but it does seem to work for them! I am so proud of Kirsty too. She knew that when taking up with Doyle, Bodie was part of the package. Ah well, Doyle has told me that all three of them are so happy about it, and the only arguments are over names! Eileen seems to be in her element as well. She was always the dark horse out of my sisters.

Entry eight months later

We got a call from Bodie last night. He is the proud father of a little girl. I think they have chosen Roisin Jane as a name. Margaret will be looking at 'naming' gifts tomorrow. I do wish they would just stick to old fashioned christenings. I still find theirs an odd arrangement, but then Bodie and Doyle were such unconventional men. Their greatest duty will be keeping Kirsty and their children safe and happy. It will probably be the most difficult assignment they ever have.

The End

30


End file.
